AMULATE
by 14045
Summary: [UPDATE!] Ini another stori dari ff AMULETE! Terinpirasi dari HOLLOWMAN! SEMOGA SUKA ! KaiSoo GS\ NC!\ABAL/TYPO!
1. Chapter 1

**AMULATE**

**KaiSoo | KaiLu (dikit)**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**Main cast: KIM JONGIN & D.O KYUNGSOO **

**WARNING : TYPO AND BORING **

**.**

**.**

**NEED COMMENT**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Summary: "K-kalung ini ! Mustahil ! bagaimana bisa aku menghilang ? Kyungsoo ? sejak kapan 'sibotol cola' jadi mempesona begini ? Eungghhh… Joonggiieennahh.." KaiSoo|GS|NO NC\1SHOOT

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap benda di tangannya, terpesona dengan benda berkilauan yang sedikit bercahaya di bawah permukaannya yang mengkilap dan halus berwarna hitam. Jantungnya masih berpacu atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi, dan napasnya akhirnya kembali teratur. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia akan bereaksi dalam situasi krisis, dan sekarang ia tahu.

-FlashBack-

Beberapa menit sebelumnya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di perpustakaan dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, membutuhkan sebuah buku untuk menyelesaikan penelitiannya untuk pelajaran sejarah yang harus dikumpulkan Senin depan. Sedikit kutu buku, dia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan nilai A semua pada tahun terakhirnya, membutuhkan beasiswa untuk bisa kuliah.

Berdiri di pojok menunggu lampu berganti, pikirannya mengembara pada Xi Luhan. Luhan telah pindah ke kota ketika mereka di kelas 10, dan sejak itu Jongin naksir padanya. Cantik dan atletis, ia segera bergabung dengan kelompok elit di sekolah, menjadi seorang cheerleader dan anggota tim renang. Dan meskipun ia telah berbagi banyak kelas dengan Luhan selama dua tahun terakhir, dia mungkin tak kenal sama sekali padanya.

Dia selalu berjuang untuk menjaga nilai-nilainya tetap tinggi di mata pelajaran yang mereka sama-sama ambil, dan tahu alasannya adalah karena dia menghabiskan setengah waktunya di kelas mendengarkan guru, dan setengah lainnya menatapnya.

Dia begitu asyik melamun tentang Luhan, ia tak melihat orang tua memakai topi shuffle melewatinya, masuk ke jalan. Tapi saat ia membayangkan bagaimana Luhan tampak seksi dengan rok cheerleader-nya, sesuatu telah mengganggu otaknya, menuntut perhatian. Realitas akhirnya menang, dan ia menyadari apa yang dilihatnya: Seorang pria tua sedang menyebrangi jalan di depannya, sudah berada lebih dari setengah jalan. Dari kanan, ia bisa melihat sebuah truk pickup besar mendekat, datang dengan cepat dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melambat.

Selama sepersekian detik, Jongin tahu apa yang dia akan lihat; orang tua itu akan mati, dan dengan kondisi yang mengerikan. Tapi sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ia bergerak. Dia belum pernah beremain satu olahraga yang terorganisir, tetapi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, tubuhnya telah berubah dari seorang pendek dan kurus saat freshman, menjadi murid senior yang tinggi, bugar dan ramping berotot, tumbuh otot di mana sebelumnya ia tak memilikinya. Dan sekarang ia menggunakan semuanya, berlari menyeberang jalan lebih cepat dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Tapi itu rasanya lambat baginya. Rasanya seperti sedang berjalan di pasir hisap, dan truk itu terlalu dekat pada orang tua itu - dan sekarang dia juga - bisakah ia keluar dari jalan tepat waktu? Pria itu masih jauh, dan dia hampir bisa merasakan panas datang melalui bumper depan truk.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi bertambah cepat. Dia melompat ke arah orang itu, bertujuan untuk menubruk punggungnya, memeluknya dan berguling ke depan. Detik berikutnya mereka berdua tergeletak di trotoar, dan Jongin bersumpah ia merasakan bumper truk menyerempet sepatu kanannya, membunyikan klakson dengan keras tapi tak pernah melambat.

Orang tua itu mengerang kesakitan, dan Jongin menyadari bahwa ia berbaring diatasnya. Dia segera berlutut dan membungkuk memeriksa orang itu.

Jongin bernapas keras, tapi masih mampu berkata sambil terengah,

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Sambil memegang bahu pria itu.

Sebuah erangan kecil adalah satu-satunya jawaban.

"Maaf jika aku menyakitimu," lanjut Jongin, "tapi truk itu ... dating dengan cepat-Dan anda-" Mata pria itu terbuka, dan ia menatap berkeliling, sedikit bingung tapi menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Katanya dengan suara lemah.

"Ada sebuah truk datang mendekat," kata Jongin, kata-kata mengalir keluar, "dan anda berada di tengah jalan, dan aku tak berpikir ... dan aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku menyakitimu..."

Pria itu mencoba bangkit, tetapi Jongin menahannya dengan kuat ke bahunya.

"Tolong Pak, tetaplah di sana, dan aku akan minta bantuan seseorang untuk memanggil ambulans." Sekelompok kecil penonton mulai berkumpul di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak," jawab orang itu, suaranya sedikit lebih kuat sekarang, "Aku akan baik-baik. Hanya sedikit sakit saja. Dimana topiku?"

Jongin hampir tertawa, berpikir itu lucu bahwa orang ini lebih khawatir tentang topinya ketika dirinya sendiri terbaring di trotoar.

Jongin melihat sekeliling, tapi tak bisa menemukannya. Dia akhirnya melihat di bawah orang itu, dan menariknya keluar. Topinya jadi pipih dan ia berusaha untuk mendorongnya kembali ke bentuk semula sebelum menyerahkannya kembali.

"Tolong bantu aku berdiri," kata pria itu, setelah menempatkan kembali topi yang sudah cacat itu pada kepalanya.

"Anda yakin?" Jongin jawab, kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Bantu aku ke bangku yang di sana. Aku hanya butuh mengatur napasku."

Setelah sedikit upaya dari keduanya, Jongin akhirnya membantu orang itu duduk di bangku, dan kerumunan kecil yang menonton mereka mulai bubar.

"Duduklah di sini di sampingku, nak," kata pria itu,

"Aku inginmengucapkan terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan. Siapa namamu?"

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dan terima kasih kembali. Tapi aku tadibenar-benar tak berpikir ketika melakukan itu, jadi..."

"Keberanian seperti itu tak memerlukan pikiran," jawab orang itu,

"mereka hanya melakukannya." Dia menambahkan, "Aku Kris."

"Senang bertemu anda Kris ajjhusi " kata Jongin, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hanya Kris," kata pria itu, mengambil tangan Jongin danmenggenggamnya erat-erat. Mata Kris yang coklat cerah terfokus pada remaja itu, dan menatapnya begitu intens, ia sepertinya menatap menembus dirinya.

"Ok, emm, Kris," kata Jongin, sedikit bingung dengan cara pria itu menatapnya. Dia masih meremas tangannya, lebih lama dari jabat tangan harus berlangsung. Dan jauh lebih keras juga, terutama dari seorang tua yang baru saja roboh.

"Berapa umurmu nak?" Tanya Kris.

Jongin pikir ini jadi semakin aneh, tapi mejawab, "Baru delapan belas tahun."

Tatapan orang tua itu berlangsung sedikit lebih lama, dan iatampaknya mengambil keputusan.

"Perbuatan besar dari keberanian pantas mendapat balasan yang besar, apakah kau setuju ?"

Jongin tampak merasa malu. "Aku tak ingin uang."

"Bagus, karena aku juga tak akan menawarkan uang."

Jongin mukanya berbalik berwarna merah terang. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud..."

"Uang bukanlah hadiah yang besar," lanjut Kris, "tapi ini." Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil suatu benda. Dia memegang tangan Jongin dalam genggamannya, menempatkan benda itu ketelapak tangannya, dan menutup jari-jari remaja itu hingga membentuk kepalan.

"Anda benar-benar tak harus memberiku..." Jongin mulai.

"Tapi ingat nak," orang itu terus melanjutkan, seperti Jongin tak sedang bicara, "kekuatan tanpa kebijaksanaan adalah kombinasi yang berbahaya.

Jongin tak yakin apa yang orang tua itu sedang bicarakan, sehingga ia berkata "Terima kasih" dengan nada suara sedikit bertanya.

Orang tua itu menganggap ini lucu, dan tertawa lepas. Dia memang tampaknya telah pulih dari penderitaannya.

"Oh, kau memang akan berterima kasih padaku," kata Kris,

masih tersenyum, dan setelah jeda menambahkan, "nanti". Ini membuatnya tertawa lagi.

Dengan ini, ia bangkit dari bangku, jauh lebih bugar dari seorang tua yang baru saja dijatuhkan ke trotoar beton.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya, membetulkan topinya yang rusak, "tapi terima kasih sekali lagi atas tindakanmu yang berani."

"Sama-sama," jawab Jongin, berdiri juga, "Dan terima kasih atas ... eh ... hadiahnya. "Dia melambaikan tangannya yang tertutup dan tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Jongin," kata Kris, dan berbalik untuk pergi. Lalu ia berbalik dan berkata, "Oh, satu hal yang sangat penting. Pertama kali kau menggunakannya, kau harus berada dalam kamarmu, sendirian" Dia memberi Jongin satu senyum misterius terakhir, dan berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tak melihat ke belakang.

Jongin melihat dia pergi, dan ketika orang itu berbelok, ia kembali duduk di bangku dan membuka tangan terkepalnya, melihat hadiah

yang diterimanya. Ini adalah semacam kalung. Melekat pada rantai perak tipis adalah sebuah batu berbentuk titik air mata berwarna hitam, berukuran panjang sekitar dua inci dan satu inci lebarnya.

Dan meskipun batunya berwarna hitam, ketika ia melihat lebih dekat, sinar matahari berkilauan di sepanjang permukaan dan sepertinya mengeluarkan warna dari interiornya. Tampaknya seolaholah lautan warna yang berputar-putar di dalamnya, perpaduan warna merah, hijau dan biru, berputar dan bergulung antara satu sama lain. Dia belum pernah melihat benda yang seperti ini.

Dia memegang di antara jari-jarinya dan mengusap, merasakan permukaan licin ketika di sentuh. Ini mengingatkannya pada batubatu yang dipoles yang bisa dibeli di salah satu stan suvenir kaki lima. Tapi ini jauh lebih bagus, jauh lebih berwarna, dan dia bersumpah ia bisa merasakan sedikit getaran saat ia memegangnya.

Ah, ini pasti hanya imajinasinya. Dia mungkin masih gelisah karena kejadian barusan yang hampir membuat dirinya terbunuh.

Dia ingin memakainya, dan menemukan pengaitnya, membukanya, dan hendak meletakkannya di lehernya ketika ia ingat peringatan

orang tua itu yang mana harus sendirian ketika memakainya. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk tetap memakainya, tapi teringat sorot mata orang tua itu, dan memutuskan lebih baik ia menunggu menggenggam kalung itu erat-erat di tangannya, ia pulang ke rumah, perpustakaan dan buku yang ia cari benar-benar terlupakan.

-Flashback End-

Lima belas menit kemudian Jongin duduk di tempat tidur dengan pintu kamar terkunci, meskipun orang tua dan adik perempuannya keluar ke suatu tempat. Dia membolak-balik batu di tangannya berulang-ulang, saat jemarinya menyentuh permukaannya halus, mengamati pusaran warna yang ada di bagian dalamnya. Bahkan meskipun jauh dari sinar matahari, warna-warna masih ada di sana, seolah-olah batu itu diisi dengan cairan kental bercahaya.

Jari-jarinya sedikit gemetar ketika ia menemukan dua ujung dari pengaitnya, dan menaruh di lehernya. Dia tak yakin mengapa dia merasa gugup. Itu hanya hadiah konyol dari seorang pria tua konyol, yang mungkin pikun, atau paling tidak bingung akibat terhempas ke tanah. Tak ada yang terjadi ketika ia memakainya. Kedua pengait bertemu, dan ketika ia menguncinya, ia merasakan sensasi kesemutan yang hampir tak terlihat mengalir melalui tubuhnya. Dia duduk dan menunggu, untuk menunggu sesuatu yang dia sendiri juga tak yakin. Dia tak merasa perbedaan apapun. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tidak, tak ada apa-apa. Dia tersenyum. Oh yah, dia juga tak menginginkan hadiah dari orang tua itu. Dan orang tua tampak menikmati memberikannya padanya, sehingga paling tidak ada sesuatu yang baik dari itu. Plus, ini adalah perhiasan yang indah, dan akan terlihat bagus di lehernya. Mungkin Luhan akan memperhatikan dia sekarang.

Mengingat tugas sekolahnya, ia melihat jam. Dia masih punya waktu untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sebelum tutup. Dia ingin melihat seperti apa kalung itu di lehernya, sehingga ia bangkit dan berjalan ke cermin meja rias. Pada awalnya, apa yang dia lihat tak masuk di otaknya. Bingung, ia tahu ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh, tapi terlalu luar biasa untuk diproses. Dia menatap tercengang pada bayangan dicerminnya, atau lebih tepatnya, ketiadaan bayangannya. Karena, meskipun pakaiannya ada di sana, bergerak seolah-olah ada efek khusus aneh seperti di film, dirinya sama sekali tak terlihat. Itu terlalu banyak untuk dipahami. Tertegun, ia mundur dari cermin hingga bagian belakang kakinya menabrak tempat tidur, dan dia duduk. Apakah ia tadi hanya lamunan apa yang telah dilihatnya? Dia yakin begitu. Karena apa yang telah dilihatnya itu tak mungkin terjadi. Dia mengangkat tangannya di depan wajahnya. Yang dilihatnya adalah manset kemeja yang terbuka, tampak seolah-olah sesuatu berada di dalamnya, tapi tak ada di sana. Pikirannya melayang lagi, dan dia memejamkan mata. Tapi bukannya kegelapan, ia terus melihat lengan bajunya melambai di depan wajahnya. Pada beberapa titik yang hampir tak dipahami, itu masuk akal. Jika kamu bias melihat metembus tanganmu, kau juga pasti dapat melihat menembus kelopak matamu. Tapi itu benar-benar jauh di luar logika. Panik, dia meraih pengaitnya, meraba-raba sejenak, dan dengan cepat melepas kalung itu, melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Dia menutup matanya lagi, dan kali ini kegelapan datang. Ia menutupi wajah dengan tangannya, dan ia menahannya di sana sampai napasnya tenang, dan detak jantungnya berhenti berdebar keras di dadanya.

Pikirannya akhirnya bisa memproses apa yang telah dilihatnya. Menghilang! Kalung itu membuatnya tak terlihat. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Itu tak mungkin. Walaupun ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dia juga tahu apa yang telah dilihatnya. Setelah guncangan itu mereda, ia perlahan mulai menyadari bahwa hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Dia mengambil kalung itu lagi, dan kali ini jari-jarinya benar-benar gemetar. Dia kembali ke cermin, dan ia senang melihat bayangannya menatap ke arahnya. Memegang kalung pada kunci penjepitnya, ia sekali lagi memakainya di sekitar lehernya, menonton dirinya secara dekat di cermin. Pada saat penjepit terhubung, tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan. Satu detik masih ada, dan detik berikutnya sudah menghilang. Perasaan bingung datang kembali, tapi kali ini agak berkurang. Dan setelah menatap cermin untuk beberapa saat, ia bahkan berhasil tersenyum. Lalu senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai lebar. Dia menghabiskan satu jam berikutnya di kamarnya bereksperimen dengan kemampuan barunya. Efeknya lebih mengejutkan ketika dia melepas semua pakaiannya, dan tak ada apapun ketika ia melihat ke cermin. Ia tertawa keras ketika ia mengangkat bola bisbol dari atas meja, dan menyaksikannya mengapung di sekitar ruangan, seolaholah itu terikat tali. Ia menemukan bungkusan setengah kosong nachos di laci teratas, dan bereksperimen dengan makanan. Ia takut ia akan melihat makanan dikunyah meluncur ke tenggorokannya, tapi yang membuatnya lega, begitu dia meletakkan sekeping makanan itu dalam mulutnya dan menutup bibirnya, itu menghilang.

Ia bermain-main dengan memasang kalung itu dan melepasnya kembali, mendapatkan senang melihat dirinya menghilang dan muncul kembali. Dia masih sibuk memainkannya ketika ia mendengar umma nya pulang di lantai bawah rumahnya. Dia membeku, tak yakin harus berbuat apa. Tapi dia menyadari hal ini akan menjadi ujian sempurna. Jika, untuk beberapa alasan, kalung itu hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tak terlihat, dan ternyata umma nya melihat dia, dia hanya akan melihat dia berdiri telanjang di kamarnya. Agak aneh, tapi tak terlalu buruk. Dia bergerak sepelan mungkin, dan membuka pintu kamar tidurnya. Dia berpikir untuk duduk di tempat tidur, tapi menyadari berat badannya akan menciptakan lekukan aneh dalam kasur yang umma nya akan melihat. Jadi dia hanya berdiri di depan cermin, menunggu.

" Jongin!" Teriak umma nya dari lantai bawah. "Apa kau dirumah?"

Dia tetap diam. Dia datang naik ke lantai dua, dan tahu dia akan memeriksa

kamarnya untuk melihat apakah ia berada di sini dengan headphone terpasang.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya muncul melongok ke dalam kamar.

"Ja-" ia mulai, tapi ketika dia melihat ruangan yang kosong, dia berhenti.

"Hah, aku berani bersumpah aku mendengar dia bergerak di sekitar sini. Oh ah, aku pasti sudah pikun." Kata umma nya saat ia berjalan ke kamar tidurnya sendiri. Jongin tersenyum lebar. Berhasil! umma nya menatap kearahnya tapi tak melihatnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendengar shower di kamar mandi orangtuanya, dan mengambil kesempatan untuk berpakaian dan pergi ke luar, terlebih dulu memastikan untuk melepas kalungnya dan mengantongi di sakunya. Dia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat ia berjalan melalui komplek rumahnya. Menghilang! Semua orang pasti pernah bermimpi untuk bisa melakukan ini, kan? Pikirannya berpacu dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

Ia tiba kembali ke rumah setengah jam kemudian, dan sedang berjalan di trotoar ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ternyata tetangganya D.O Kyungsoo berdiri di pagar antara halaman rumah mereka, melambai padanya. Sedikit kesal, ia mendekat untuk bicara dengannya. Kyungsoo, adalah gadis sebelah rumah. Mereka tinggal bertetangga seumur hidup mereka, dan telah bermain bersama saat balita. Tapi ketika dia menjadi sedikit lebih besar dan telah mencapai umur tertentu dan menganggap bermain dengan anak perempuan adalah 'menjengkelkan', Kyungsoo ia anggap jadi menyebalkan yang terusmenerus akan mengganggu dia dan teman-temannya.

Dia selalu ingin bermain dengan mereka, dan akan mengikuti mereka di manamana. Karena ini, mereka memperlakukannya dengan buruk, dan Jongin bergabung dengan ikut menyakiti Kyungsoo juga. Tapi saat mereka bertambah besar dan masuk SMU, mereka menjadi teman lagi, meskipun ia masih menganggap dia sedikit mengganggu. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha untuk bicara dengannya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang. Saat ia berjalan mendekat dan mendapat pandangan yang lebih baik dari dirinya, ia mengingatkan bahwa, seperti dirinya, Kyungsoo juga telah berubah selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia bertubuh kurus dan canggung, dengan rambut hitam tebal yang sulit diatur pada tubuh tinggi kurusnya. Dia telah mengenakan kacamata dengan lensa tebal, dan karena mereka, ia dan temantemannya memberinya julukan 'Botol cola'. Tapi sekarang tubuhnya sudah berisi, pinggul muncul yang mana dulu tak ada, diikuti dengan banyak lekuk feminin lain di tempat yang pas. Ia mengintip payudaranya yang terdorong keluar dari kemeja flanel saat ia membungkuk di pagar, ia yakin sudah lebih besar dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. tak besar sekali, tapi bulat indah. Dan dia telah kehilangan botol kola-nya. Sekitar dua tahun lalu dia beralih ke lensa kontak, dan sekarang, ironisnya, mata hitam besarnya adalah fitur terbaiknya. Rambutnya tak lagi liar, dan dia membiarkannya bergelombang melewati bahunya. "Hei Kyungsoo," katanya saat sambil tiba di pagar. "Sedang apa ?"lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada kok Jongin," katanya tersenyum, "Hanya menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di halaman sebelum orangtuaku pulang. Sedang sibuk apa sekarang?"

"Tidak banyak juga," jawabnya, "Mengerjaian satu tugas yang harus dikumpukan minggu depan." Dia jelas tak bisa bilang padanya apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

"Ada rencana buat akhir pekan?" Tanyanya, dan dia menekan lebih dekat pada pagar, dan dia tak bisa menahan untuk menatap ke bawah dan melihat dengan jarak dekat pada payudaranya.

"Eh ... tidak juga," katanya, sedikit malu saat ia menatap ke atas dan tahu Kyungsoo telah memergokinya memeriksa tubuhnya. Tapi dia sepertinya terlihat tak keberatan. Bahkan, dia tampak semakin senang. "Pergi berkumpul dengan beberapa teman," lanjutnya. Dia mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu dengan sahabatnya Sehun, tetapi dia belajar untuk tak menyebutkan nama Sehun padanya. "Mungkin kita bisa kumpul bareng dan ngobrol cerita kabar masing-masing," katanya penuh harap. "Ngobrol?" Jawabnya.

"Kau tahu," katanya, "bicara tentang apa yang telah kita lakukan, dan bicara tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang biasa kita lakukan."

Sebuah kenangan berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Suatu hari ia dan teman-temannya keluar naik sepeda, dan Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka ke mana-mana. Mereka mencoba agar dia ketinggalan, tapi dia sama cepatnya dengan mereka. Akhirnya, Jongin berhenti, turun dari sepeda, berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sepedanya, dan mendorongnya dengan kasar. Sepedanya ambruk, Kyungsoo jatuh bersama dengan sepedanya, dan ia mendarat keras di tanah. "Pulanglah Botol cola!" Dia berteriak, "Kami tidak ingin kau bersama kami." Dia dan teman-temannya pergi, tertawa dan mengabaikan tangisnya. "Hal menyenangkan yang biasa kita lakukan?" Katanya, merasa malu.

"Ya, seperti waktu kita pergi ke sungai di hutan, dan menangkap berudu?"

"Ya, aku ingat," katanya, berpikir keras. Itu sebelum Kyungsoo menjadi gangguan.

"Dan aku tak bisa menangkap satupun, jadi kau yang menangkap buatku?"

Dia nyengir. "Ya, kau takut pada berudu."

"Aku tidak takut," katanya, pura-pura marah. "Mereka menggeliatgeliat terus untuk bisa dipegang."

"Yah, ok," katanya, masih nyengir. "Terserah apa katamu."

"Lihat kan?" Katanya, "Inilah sebabnya mengapa kita harus ngobrol.

Jadi aku bisa menjernihkan kesalahpahaman seperti ini yang kau punya tentangku" Mata hitam besarnya berkilauan saat ia tersenyum.

"Ok Kyungsoo, kita akan keluar bersama." Terpikir olehnya ia mungkin menikmatinya lebih dari yang awalnya ia kira.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan halaman ini dan mandi sebelum tidur."

"Ok." Dia tak tahan mengintip sekali lagi bagaimana payudaranya

menekan kencang kancing bajunya sebelum mundur dari pagar.

"Sampai nanti Kyungsoo."

"Kau juga Jongin." Dia memberi dia gelombang selamat tinggal. Dia berbalik kembali menuju rumahnya, dan saat ia berjalan, ia menemukan dirinya berpikir tentang kata-kata terakhir Kyungsoo. Gadis ini, yang telah jadi teman bermainnya, temannya, musuhnya, dan sekarang temannya lagi, belum pernah sekalipun menjadi subyek fantasi seksualnya. Tapi sekarang, yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana tubuhnya terlihat ketika di kamar mandi, penuh sabun dan licin. Dia membayangkan tangan Kyungsoo meluncur di atas kulitnya, mencuci keringat dari tubuhnya sehabis membersihkan halaman. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah jari-jarinya akan berlama-lama di putingnya lebih lama dari yang diperlukan, mencubit mereka sedikit, membuat mereka kaku. Dalam buku yang kadang-kadang ia membaca, cewek melakukan hal-hal semacam itu. Ia berharap dapat menonton dia melakukan itu. Mengawasinya membersihkan tubuhnya yang telanjang, sekarang semua berlekuk dan menonjol di tempat yang tepat. Jadi sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dulu ia lihat. Dia berharap ia bisa melihatnya ...

Dia ingat kemampuan barunya. Tentu saja! Dia berbalik kembali ke arah Kyungsoo, yang telah melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan mengawasinya. Dia pikir dia mungkin melihat lebih banyak dari tubuh Kyungsoo segera.

Dia bergegas masuk ke rumahnya, mengatakan halo kepada umma nya, dan mengatakan ia akan ke kamarnya buat belajar. Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, lalu memasang kalung itu di lehernya. Dia memeriksa cermin untuk memverifikasi apakah itu masih bekerja, dan senang bayangannya sudah tak ada. Dia keluar dengan diam-diam ke lorong, menutup pintu, dan bergerak menuruni tangga. umma nya sedang sibuk di dapur, dan ia mampu keluar dari pintu belakang tanpa diketahui.

Aneh rasanya berada di luar rumah dan telanjang, dan ia tak ingat kapan terakhir ia melakukannya. Dia pernah skinny-dipping dengan teman-temannya ketika mereka bersepeda ke Taman ketika mereka masih anak-anak, tapi tak bisa memikirkan pernah melakukannya lagi setelah itu.

Saat ia berjalan menuju pagar antara halaman belakang, ia bias melihat bekas kakinya yang telanjang sedang membuat cekungan di rumput. Dia yakin jika seseorang ada sekitar situ, mereka akan mengetahuinya. Melompati pagar dengan mudah, ia berjalan ke pintu belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Saat ia sampai di sana, Kyungsoo muncul disudut rumahnya, membawa sapu dan tempat sampah, dan menuju halaman belakang gudang rumahnya.

Ketika dia menghilang ke gudang, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka pintu belakang dan menyelinap ke dalam, menutup dengan pelan-pelan di belakangnya. Ia sudah berada di rumah ini sering sekali ketika ia masih anak-anak, dan tahu semua ruangan dirumah itu. Kamarnya ada di lantai atas di ujung lorong, dan ia berlari ke tangga dengan mengambil dua langkah sekaligus.

Dia baru saja mencapai kamarnya ketika ia mendengar Kyungsoo datang di lantai bawah. Dia segera mencari-cari tempat yang aman untuk berdiri - tempat di mana Kyungsoo tak akan bertubrukan dengannya secara tak sengaja. Di kaki tempat tidurnya ada meja rias dengan cermin, dan di samping itu adalah lampu lantai yang tinggi. Diantara kedua benda itu ada cukup ruang baginya untuk berdiri. Dia pindah ke tempat itu, dan mendengarkan suara yang datang dari bawah, hampir tenggelam oleh suara detak jantungnya berdentum keras di telinganya.

Dia mencoba menenangkan napasnya, berharap Kyungsoo jangan keburu masuk, karena ia yakin ia akan mendengar dia. Lega, iamendengarnya bergerak di dalam dapur, dan ia mampu mengambil napas panjang dan menyesuaikan dirinya sendiri sebelum ia mendengar langkah kakinya menaiki tangga.

Ketika dia muncul di ambang pintu, jantungnya mulai berpacu lagi. Dia masih seperti ketika dia ada di halaman, kecuali sekarang dia sedang memegang segelas jus jeruk. Dia meminumnya, dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, tapi Kyungsoo tak membuang-buang waktu sebelum mulai membuka pakaiannya.

Menginjak bagian belakang sepatu dengan kaki yang lain, dia menarik tumit keluar dan menendang sepatunya ke pojok, kemudian mengulangi tindakan serupa pada kaki yang lain. Dia senang dia tak memilih sudut itu buat berdiri.

Tangan mungilnya turun ke kancing celana jeans-nya, membuka kancing itu,menarik ritsleting, dan mendorongnya ke bawah pahanya, membungkuk ketika jeans-nya sampai di lutut. Dia berdiri berdampingan dengannya, dan dia bisa melihat celana dalam putihmuncul mengintip di bagian bawah bajunya saat dia membungkuk. Dia melangkah keluar satu kaki dari jeans-nya dan kemudian yang lain, dan melemparkan celana jeans itu ke sudut di atas sepatu. Jongin tersenyum. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bukan orang yang terlalu rapi.

Kaus kaki adalah berikutnya, dan ia melihat sekilas sesuatu yang putih saat dia membungkuk. Dia mulai mengeras.

Langkah selanjutnya mengejutkannya. Dia berjalan mendekat sampai ia berada tepat di depannya, dan menyalakan lampu dimana ia berdiri di sampingnya. Ketika tangannya menggapai saklar, hanya beberapa inci dari bahunya. Lebih dekat lagi dan dia akan menyentuhnya. Ketegangannya sebagian besar langsung menghilang kekakuannya, saat jantungnya memukul-mukul dadanya lagi. Dia pindah ke bagian depan meja riasnya, dan melihat dirinya dicermin saat jari-jarinya melepas kancing bajunya, membukanya satuper satu. Dia berdiri kurang dari empat meter dari dia, dan Jongin menyaksikan dengan saksama. Ketika kancing terakhir dibuka, kemejanya sebagian terbuka dan dia bisa melihat bagian tengah nya, juga putih, dan terisi penuh oleh payudaranya. Matanya terfokus pada kulit halus di bagian atas tali bra-nya, dan bagaimanalengkungan lembut membengkak ke atas dari kekangan ketat di bawahnya.

Matanya menatap ke bawah, di atas hamparan datar perutnya, dan berhenti pada segitiga putih halus dari nilon, membentang di atas gundukan itu ada sedikit tonjolan. Dia bisa mendeteksi lekukan vertikal pada gundukan itu, dan mencoba membayangkan seperti apa bibir vaginanya tampak di bawahnya. Kemaluannya mengeras melihat dirinya di cermin, seperti kebanyakan orang lakukan ketika mereka sendirian. Akan melakukan berbagai bentuk ekspresi wajah, dia menoleh bolak-balik untuk setiap sisi. Tangannya keatas dan dia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya, menjauhkan dariwajahnya. Selanjutnya, blusnya lepas, dengan cepat melonggarkan daribahunya dan melemparkannya ke sudut tempat pakaian kotor. Dia berbalik ke arah cermin dan menangkup payudaranya melalui branya, mengangkat dan meremasnya bersama-sama. Dia menahan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, menilai bagaimana payudaranya terlihat, dan membiarkanny turun lagi.

Jongin pernah menangkap berudu bersama, dan tentu saja bukan lagi 'gangguan' yang pernah ia perlakukan dengan kejam. Ini adalah seorang wanita, dan ia terpesona dengan bagaimana dia telah berubah ketika Jongin lama tak melihatnya. Dengan sentuhan cepat dari pengait di antara payudaranya, bra itu terbuka dan terlihat didepannya. Kyungsoo dengan cekatan melepas bra dan melemparkannya pergi, dan payudaranya bergoyang lembut oleh gerak itu, seolah-olah merayakan kebebasannya. Berdiri kokoh dan tegak, dengan areola berwarna merah muda menghadapi sedikit ke atas, dan tonjolan dari puting jelas ada ditengah-tengahnya. Dia hampir saja mengeluarkan suara saat ia mengambil napas. Itu terlihat luar biasa. Dia telah melihat gambar wanita telanjang sebelumnya, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pernah sedekat ini dengan payudara telanjang yang asli. Penuh dan bulat, ia ingin menjangkau dan menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo berada cukup dekat sehingga akan mudah melakukannya.

Ada garis-garis samar di kulitnya karena bekas tali dari bra-nya, dan dia mengusapnya tanpa sadar dengan jarinya. Dia memegang payudaranya lagi, melakukan gerakan yang sama yang ia lakukan ketika memakai bra, menonton dirinya sendiri saat dia menekannya bersama-sama ke atas. Jongin menatap dengan penuh perhatian saat putingnya mengeras sedikit, dan tumbuh memanjang. Dankemaluannya mengejang tajam ketika ia menyelipkan tangannya ke depan, dan menemukan putingnya dengan ujung jari sambil meremas dengan lembut antara ibu jari dan telunjuk. Dia melihat Kyungsoo sedikit menggigil juga, dan ia mengangkat tangan ke rambutnya, merapikannya lagi. Kyungsoo dengan cepat berpaling, mengaitkan ibu jarinya di sisi celana dalamnya, dan menyelinap mereka ke bawah pinggulnya, sedikit membungkuk. Jongin dapat melihat sekilas ada rambut kemerahan menyembul dari bawah pantat saat ia membungkuk, dan kemudian dia meluruskan tubuhnya lagi, membiarkan celana dalamnya jatuh di kakinya. Dengan gerakan yang terlatih, celana dalamnya ditendang dan bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka di pojok kamar. Berjalan menuju pintu, ia mengambil jubah merah muda dari gantungan di bagian belakang, dan menghilang ke lorong. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar pintu lain ditutup. Itu terjadi begitu cepat, ia tak mendapatkan kesempatan yang baik untuk memeriksa pantatnya saat dia berjalan pergi.

Dia mendengar air mengalir, dan menganggap itu adalah dari shower. Dia berpikir tentang fantasinya untuk melihat tubuhnya penuh sabun, tapi tak tahu apakah itu mungkin sekarang. Diamungkin telah mengunci pintu kamar mandi - adik perempuannya selalu melakukannya - dan bahkan jika adiknya tak menguncinya, ia tak yakin ia ingin mengambil risiko mencoba untuk membukanya sementara ia berada di sana.

Dia memutuskan dia akan menunggu di sini sampai dia kembali. Karena, dia tak membawa pakaian apapun ketika keluar, selain jubah, dan ia harus kembali ke kamarnya setelah dia selesai mandi. Mengambil kesempatan itu, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamarnya. Meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, satu telinganya terus mendengarkan suara di kamar mandi saat ia melihat sekeliling. Ia berada di ruangan ini beberapa kali sebelumnya, kembali ketika mereka masih kecil. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu berbaring di lantai di samping tempat tidurnya bermain permainan papan dan kartu. Suatu kali mereka membangun tenda di tempat tidur menggunakan selimut dan dua sapu, dan berpura-pura mereka berkemah di hutan. D.o ajjhuma membawakan sandwich dan kotak jus untuk makan siang, dan mereka memakan makanan perkemahana dalam kegelapan tenda mereka, berpura-pura ada beruang di luar dan menginginkan makanan mereka. Ketika menjadi terlalu pengap di bawah tenda, mereka menjulurkan kepala keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, berbaring berdampingan telungkup dengan tangan mereka memeluk satu sama lain.

Dia tersenyum mengingatnya. Ada banyak lagi. Kyungsoo benar dengan mengatakan mereka harus ngobrol untuk tanya kabar masingmasing. Dia membuat keputusan untuk mencoba menghabiskan waktu dengannya akhir pekan ini. Meskipun, ia tak yakin ia bisa menghadapi dia sekarang setelah melihatnya telanjang. Sebuah bingkai foto di dinding menarik perhatiannya. Itu adalah bingkai kolase, dengan berbagai ukuran foto di dalamnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Mereka semua foto Kyungsoo, diambil di berbagai usia. Ada dia ketika bayi, yang digendong oleh umma nya, dan di samping itu dia pada hari pertama masuk TK, tampak culun dengan pakaian sekolah barunya. Dia sudah memakai kacamatanya saat itu, tapi belum setebal beberapa tahun terakhir. Ada foto dirinya di pantai, dan ia menduga ia berada di kelas delapan pada saat itu. Dia mengenakan bikini mandi merah, dan bahwa tubuh kurus itu tak mungkin menjadi orang yang sama yang barusan telanjang di depannya. Di mana semua lekuk dan tonjolan berasal?

Foto berikutnya membuatnya tersenyum. Itu adalah foto mereka berdua, duduk berdampingan di ayunan yang masih ada di halaman belakang rumahnya, sekarang berkarat dan tak terpakai. Mereka sekitar umur delapan pada saat itu, keduanya berpakaian seperti bajak laut. Atau, lebih tepatnya, bagaimana mereka berpikir bajak laut akan berpakaian. Mereka memakai bandana hitam, dengan penutup mata terbuat dari karton dan tali, dan mereka telah menggunakan make-up umma Kyungsoo untuk membuat jenggot palsu.

Rambut hitamKyungsoo yang liar itu mencuat dari bagian belakang bandana, membuatnya terlihat lebih seperti ayam jago dari pada bajak laut. Ayunan mereka ditarik bersama-sama, ditahan di sana dengan tangannya meraih ke belakang punggungnya dan memegang rantai di sisi jauh. Di sisi lain, ia memegang pedang plastik kecil di atas kepalanya. Lengan Kyungsoo dengan santai melingkar di leher Jongin. Jika ia ingat benar, ayunan itu adalah kapal bajak laut mereka, dan setiap permainan bajak laut yang mereka mainkan adalah beberapa variasi dari Jongin menyelamatkan dia dari bahaya. Dia telah membunuh penjahat rekaan dalam usaha menyelamatkannya, dan dia selalu menunjukkan penghargaannya dengan memeluknya eraterat ketika ia menyelamatkannya.

Dia begitu asyik dalam kenangannya, ia tak mendengar air telah dimatikan. Dia terkejut dengan suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan hampir menjadi panik. Tapi dia bergerak cepat kembali ke tempat kedudukannya semula, tepat pada waktunya saat Kyungsoo kembali memasuki kamarnya, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sekali lagi, ia harus menenangkan napasnya sehingga dia tak bisa mendengar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang mengenakan jubah merah muda, dan rambutnya dibungkus handuk biru menyerupai sorban. Itu tampak sangat cocok untuknya, dan dia pikir itu pastilah merupakan bakat bawaan seorang perempuan untuk melakukannya, karena adiknya Jenny selalu tampak sama baik jika memakainya.

Duduk di atas tempat tidur, ia meminum jus jeruknya, dan melepas handuk dari kepalanya. Basah, rambutnya tampak lebih hitam daripada sebelumnya tapi saat dia mengeringkannya dengan handuk warnanya kembali. Dia mengambil sisir dari laci dan mulai menyisir rambutnya.

Jongin menyaksikan dengan tertarik. Itu tak sebagus ketika melihatnya telanjang, tapi masih tetap menarik menonton seseorang yang berpikir bahwa ia sendirian saja. Dia tampak begitu alami duduk di sana, dan ia merasa dekat dengannya.

Ketika Kyungsoo menaruh sisir itu, ia mengambil sebotol lotion kulit. Perhatian Jongin langsung meningkat. Ini pasti akan menarik. Melepaskan ikatan sabuk jubahnya, ia mendorongnya dari kedua bahunya. Jatuh kembali di tempat tidur, meninggalkan dia benarbenar telanjang. Dia duduk menyamping padanya, dan ia hanya melihat bagian sisinya, tapi tetap saja suatu profil yang indah. Payudaranya masih berdiri tegak, meskipun sekarang sedikit lebih jauh daripada tampilan close-up yang ia nikmati sebelumnya. Melihat ke bawah di antara kedua kakinya, ia bisa melihat bagian atas rambut kemaluannya, warnanya indah coklat kemerahan.

Dia mulai menyebarkan lotion pada dirinya sendiri, menuangkan ke telapak tangannya dan mengoleskan ke kulitnya. Tangannya yang pertama, dan kemudian ia pindah ke payudaranya, memegang masing-masing di satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya meratakan lotion. Dia menghabiskan waktu ekstra pada putingnya, dan ia bisa melihat putingnya mengeras lagi. Jongin membayangkan dirinya menempatkan mulutnya pada salah satunya, dan merasanya mengeras pada lidahnya. Kemaluannya mengeras memikirkan itu.

Aroma strawberry dari lotion sampai ke hidung Jongin, dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangan Kyungsoo pindah ke bawah, meratakan lotion pada perutnya dan kemudian ke bagian atas kakinya. Dia harus melebarkan kakinya sedikit untuk mencapai paha bagian dalamnya, dan Jongin berharap ia sedang menonton dari sisi depannya. Kaki bagian bawah berikutnya, dan dia menyandarkan pergelangan kaki masing-masing di lutut saat ia mengoleskan lotion pada kulitnya.

Dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo melakukan ini sepanjang hari, tapi ia meletakkan lotion, dan ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Apakah waktunya pakai piyama? Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dia pakai untuk tidur.

Tapi Kyungsoo malah secara mengejutkan menata bantal, menarik penutup lampu ke bawah, dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan tidur, meskipun sekarang baru sekitar jam sembilan. Apakah dia benar-benar tidur telanjang? Pikiran itu menggairahkannya. Tapi jika ia tidur, mengapa tak mematikan lampu?

Cara dia berbaring, Jongin mempunyai sudut pandang yang bagus di antara kakinya yang sedikit terbuka. Jongin hampir bisa melihat garis bibirnya di tengah rambut bergelobang nya. Ia berharap dapat melihat lebih dekat, tetapi memutuskan untuk tak mengambil risiko itu.

Tangannya kembali ke payudaranya, dan pada awalnya dia pikir Kyungsoo sedang menambah lotionnya lagi. Dia menangkup payudaranya dengan lembut, menelusuri jari-jarinya melingkar lembut di sekitar areola, dan untuk ketiga kalinya sejak Jongin menonton, putingnya menegang menjadi keras. Dia memainkan kukunya dengan ringan di atas tonjolan kaku itu, menjentikkan dengan lembut. Napas Kyungsoo

meningkat, dan Jongin baru sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia masturbasi! _Jilling off_. Atau apa pun namanya ketika seorang cewek melakukannya. Penisnya, yang setengah keras, langsung jadi seperti batu. Jongin sendiri telah melakukan ini sudah berkali-kali, dan dia mendengar cewek melakukannya juga, tapi ia tak pernah percaya. Tapi di sini dia sekarang, berada di barisan terdepan dalam menonton demonstrasi hal yang sangat pribadi.

Dia mencubit putingnya, memilin di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Dia mengeluarkan erangan lembut dan meremas lebih keras, pinggulnya secara refleks bergerak dalam irama lambat. Mata Jongin terbuka lebar, dan ia mencoba untuk meresapi setiap detail adegan di hadapannya. Dia ingin menyimpannya dalam memori, jadi dia bisa menariknya keluar kapan saja ia mau. Tangan Kyungsoo meluncur ke bawah perut halus dan menyapu ikal lembut rambut kemaluannya. Dia menangkupkan gundukan itu bersamaan saat kakinya membuka sedikit lebih lebar, dan ia memegang vaginanya seolah melindunginya, tangannya bergerak dalam lingkaran kecil yang lambat. Jari tengahnya terselip di antara bibirnya, dan dia mengeluarkan erangan tertahan. Kakinya membuka lebih lebar, dan dia menarik kakinya dan lututnya ke luar, memperlihatkan seluruh kemaluannya dihadapan Jongin. Pinggulnya bergoyang dengan ritme lambat terhadap jari-jarinya, dan erangannya jadi lebih jelas.

Dia ingin lebih dekat. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara cukup banyak jadi suara kecil yang Jongin buat tak akan ketahuan. Hati-hati ia melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, memastikan untuk tak membentur lampu dalam usahanya melihat lebih dekat. Mengambil langkah lambat ke depan, dia berdiri di kaki tempat tidur, menatap ke bawah antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Jarinya bergerak dalam gerakan melingkar kecil, membuat suarasuara basah yang lembut. Dari sudut ini ia juga bisa melihat payudaranya lebih baik, mengawasi bergoyang lembut saat tubuhnya bergerak. Payudaranya sedikit jatuh kesamping, dan tangannya yang lain sibuk bergantian di kedua putingnya, mencubit dan meremas yang satu dan kemudian yang lain. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa seorang gadis ingin payudaranya diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi yang jelas Kyungsoo menikmatinya.

Merasa lebih berani, ia memutuskan untuk lebih dekat dan diamdiam berlutut di kaki tempat tidur, membungkuk sampai dia hanya beberapa meter dari kaki Kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar. Jika dia menendang salah satu kakinya, mungkin akan tepat mengenai wajahnya, tapi itu kesempatan yang layak dicoba. Dia bisa melihat semuanya sekarang.

Jongin juga mencium aromanya. Aroma seorang perempuan yang terangsang bercampur dengan aroma stroberi dari lotion memenuhi penciumannya, dan ia berpikir bahwa ia belum pernah mencium bau yang begitu nikmat. Jarinya sekarang bergerak lebih cepat, membuat suara-suara keras yang basah saat jarinya meluncur naik turun di atas tempat yang sama. Dia bisa melihat lipatan merah muda di bagian dalamnya, basah dan mengkilap dari cairannya.

Dia membungkuk lebih dekat, dan sekarang dia begitu dekat, ia bisa menyentuhnya. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bereaksi Kyungsoo jika ia memindahkan jarinya pergi dan menciumnya di sana, tepat di mana jarinya berada. Rasanya terasa seperti apa?

" Eungghhh… Joonggiieennahh " kata Kyungsoo lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Itu kata pertama yang Jongin dengar darinya sejak ia ada di sana. Pinggulnya bergerak lebih cepat, menekan kembali dengan keras terhadap sentuhannya sendiri. Napasnya jadi terengah-engah, dan erangan kecil memenuhi ruangan itu. Dia mengamati jari-jarinya bertambah cepat, cairan yang basah menutupi jarinya.

" uh…ah… shhhh…" bisiknya berulang-ulang, hampir seperti ia sedang membaca mantra. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, otot-ototnya pengencang saat pantatnya naik dari tempat tidur. Kakinya melebar bahkan lebih luas dan vaginanya mendorong maju melawan gesekan jarinya.

"Ya ya ya oh Jongin uuuhhhhhhhhhhh ..." kata-katanya melemah menjadi erangan kacau saat orgasme melanda membanjiri tubuhnya. Jongin tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mata dari dia. Goncangan kenikmatan tampak jelas pada tubuhnya dan wajahnya berkerut dalam ekstasi. Setelah beberapa saat, tubuhnya turun kembali di atas tempat tidur, kakinya meluncur ke bawah selimut. Napasnya mulai melambat, dan ia tampak seperti dalam keadaan mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Jongin masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Mantan partner bajak lautnya sewaktu kecil mendapatkan orgasme yang luar biasa tepat di depannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akhirnya akan terbangun untuk menyadari bahwa sepanjang hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang fantastis.

Napas Kyungsoo mulai teratur dan ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang dalam proses untuk tidur. Kyungsoo bergerak sekali, menggeser tubuhnya dari posisi telentang, menjadi miring dengan kaki meringkuk ke atas. Pantat Kyungsoo menghadap ke arahnya, dan ia bisa melihat seberkas rambut kemaluannya lagi. Dia tampak puas berbaring disana, napasnya memasuki irama tidur yang tenang.

Jongin mengawasinya selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk pergi. Dia mengambil selimut di bagian bawah tempat tidur, dan menarik ke atas tubuhnya, menutupi sekitar bahunya. Dia bergerak sedikit, menggumam sesuatu, dan kembali tidur.

Membuka pintu dan Jongin menyelinap keluar diam-diam di lorong, melihat untuk terakhir kali kearahnya sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Saat ia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya, ia mencoba mengingat apakah ia telah mendengar kata-katanya dengan benar. Apakah Kyungsoobenar-benar meneriakkan namanya ketika ia orgasme?

.

.

.

END

/dengan tidak elitnya/

Sorry for typo n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**AMULETE [SEQUEL]**

**KAISOO/GS/FLUFFY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typo/boring/abal/aneh**

**but..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menyukai hari Sabtu. Dia bisa tidur sesukanya, dan setelah mengerjakan beberapa tugas pagi di sekitar rumah, sisa hari itu adalah miliknya. Dengan kalung itu, akhir pekan ini menjanjikan sesuatu yang ekstra spesial.

Pagi ini ia bangun dengan kebugaran dalam langkahnya, dengan kenangan malam sebelumnya masih segar dalam pikirannya. Kemampuan barunya membuka peluang yang sangat luas yang tak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Setelah membersihkan kamarnya, dan mengatur barang-barang yang berserakan di garasi, ia sedang memotong rumput di halaman depan ketika ia menangkap gerakan dari sudut matanya. Menenggok, ia melihat Kyungsoo dan umma nya sedang mengeluarkan mobil mereka untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. umma nya kembali ke dalam, tapi Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menatapnya. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat baginya untuk mendekat.

Dia mematikan mesin pemotong rumput dan menuju seberang, kaos putih usangnya tak menyembunyikan banyak keringat yang membasahi dada dan lengannya. Efeknya tak bisa diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo, dan ia melihat mata Kyungsoo mengamati tubuhnya saat mereka bertemu di pagar.

"Kau terlihat keren hari ini Jongin," katanya dengan senyum senang.

"Aku merasa kotor," katanya, malu karena cara Kyungsoo memandangnya.

"Kotor itu kadang-kadang bagus," jawabnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang keren, Kyungsoo tampak sangat seksi hari ini, dengan celana jeans dipotong pendek, dan tank top oranye yang memeluk lekuk payudaranya dan memperlihatkan perutnya. Garisgaris bra-nya terlihat, dan pikirannya mengembara saat ia bertanyatanya apakah itu adalah bra yang sama ia telah pakai dua malam lalu.

"Kau sendiri lumayan keren hari ini, Kyungsoo," ia mendengar dirinya mengatakan itu, dan segera jadi Kyungsoo berseri-seri oleh pujiannya, wajahnya berbinar sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian akan pergi keluar?" Ia bertanya, mengangguk ke arah mobil. "Ya, umma dan aku akan pergi ke Mall. Ini ritual kami di hari Sabtu

pagi." Lay ajjhuma keluar rumah lagi. Jongin menyadari tubuhnya masih terlihat cukup bagus untuk usianya, dan jika Kyungsoo mewarisi gen darinya, berarti Kyungsoo beruntung.

"Jongin Selamat pagi," kata Lay ajjhuma sopan, datang ke tempat Kyungsoo dan dia berdiri, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Jongin telah jadi favoritnya ketika masih anak kecil. Dia menikmati kunjungan Jongin sehari-hari untuk bermain dengan Kyungsoo, dan ia akanselalu memastikan untuk menyediakan banyak makanan ringan yang ia sukai.

Tapi itu berubah selama masa nakalnya. Terlalu banyak kejadian putrinya pulang menangis dan telah mengeraskan hatinya terhadap dia. Sekarang, Lay ajjhuma sopan padanya karena Kyungsoo memintanya padanya, tapi tak ada kehangatan di belakangnya. Jongin mengerti alasannya kenapa.

"Tidak banyak ajjhuma," jawabnya.

" Kyungsoo," katanya, "ketika aku ke dalam rumah, aku mendapat telepon dari Baekhyun ajjuhma. Nenek mengalami masalah dengan pipa air lagi, dan aku harus menelepon dan memanggil tukang ledeng untuknya. Ini mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama, jadi kau punya sekitar 45 lima menit sebelum kita pergi."

"Nggak masalah ma. Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar." Lay ajjhuma berbalik dan kembali ke dalam rumah.

Kyungsoo beralih ke Jongin. "Hei, kau ingin jalan-jalan denganku? Aku punya sesuatu yang aneh untuk kuberitahu padamu."

"Aneh?"

"Ya. Mau pergi?" Biasanya ia akan mencoba mengelak untuk jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah pengalamannya dua malam yang lalu, ia tampak berbeda baginya. Dia benar-benar berharap untuk ngobrol dengannya.

"Jika kau nggak masalah aku pakai baju seperti ini, ayo."

"Sama sekali nggak," katanya, dan ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo mengamati tubuhnya.

"Ok, beri aku satu menit untuk menyelesaikan memotong rumput dan mengembalikan pemotong rumputnya."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berangkat, berencana untuk mengambil rute yang panjang di sekitar kompleks akan membawa mereka kembali tepat waktu.

"Jadi, hal aneh apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Beberapa malam lalu, setelah kita ngobrol di depan rumahku, aku mimpi tentang kamu."

Matanya melebar. "Bermimpi? mimpi seperti apa?" Biasanya dia tak akan peduli kalau Kyungsoo bermimpi tentang dia, tapi, mengingat apa yang terjadi, Ia penasaran.

"Itu mimpi yang aneh. Nggak seperti mimpi normal biasa."

"Tentang apa?"

"Yah, seperti aku bilang, aneh. aku terbaring di tempat tidurku tertidur, dan kau ada di sana, menjagaku. Melindungiku."

Jongin tak bisa bicara.

"Sulit menjelaskannya," lanjutnya, "tapi itu membuatku merasa aman, karena tahu kau ada di sana menjagaku."

"Wah aneh." Dia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk dikatakan.

"Yah, tapi aku menyukainya. Itu sangat bagus."

Jongin memutuskan untuk bercanda. "Apakah kau pakai piyama biru muda itu? Yang dulu sering aku olok-olok ketika kita masih kecil? Ingat ketika aku memanggilmu Pororo ?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku ingat. Tapi nggak, aku nggak pakai itu lagi. Aku..." dan Kyungsoo berhenti dan pipinya langsung memerah.

"Apa?"

"Aku nggak pakai apa-apa," tuntasnya, dan bertambah merah.

Dia juga memerah, tetapi mengatakan, "Jadi tunggu, dalam mimpi kau berbaring telanjang di tempat tidur, dan aku mengawasimu, dan tak terjadi apapun?"

"Kau bersikap baik malah. Bahkan menarik selimut di atas"

Jongin menatapnya, tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Apakah mungkin dia telah terbangun dan entah bagaimana caranya tahu ia ada di sana? Itu sangat tak mungkin, mengingat apa yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan di depannya.

"Jadi, mm, dimana aku menontonmu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Itu aneh juga. Rasanya seperti kau ada di sana tapi kau nggak benar-benar ada."

Jongin merasakan dorongan yang tiba-tiba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang dirinya. Dia semakin dekat dengan kebenaran.

Dia berseru hal pertama yang muncul dipikirannya.

"Jadi apa kau bermimpi telanjang, atau apa kau benar-benar telan ...?" Di tengah kalimat dia menyadari apa yang ia katakan, dan suaranya melemah. Dia meringis dalam hati. Dasar idiot.

Ia melirik dan melihat Kyungsoo memberinya ekspresi aneh. Tapi dia tersenyum juga, yang merupakan pertanda baik.

Dia berpikir Kyungsoo akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia terus saja tersenyum padanya dan memberinya tatapan aneh itu. Akhirnya, ia berkata, "Apa?"

" Jongin-Kim Jongin, kau dalam masalah besar!"

Jongin langsung tertawa. Kyungsoo sering mengatakan itu padanya sepanjang waktu ketika mereka masih kecil. Dia pernah mendengar

umma Jongin mengatakan padanya sekali ketika mereka pulang belepotan lumpur dari satu petualangan mereka di hutan dengannya.

Kyungsoo akan mengatakan padanya ketika mereka sedang bermain Go Fish dan Kyungsoo memegang kartu besar. Atau ketika dia akan bersendawa sangat keras setelah minum Cola, yang biasanya diikuti dengan umma nya mengatakan dengan tegas mengingatkan dia atas sikapnya.

"Aku sudah lupa tentang semua itu," katanya, masih tersenyum.

"Kau bisa meniru ummaku dengan sempurna."

"Aku masih bisa mendengar umma mu berteriak padamu. Kita berdua tertutup lumpur, bahkan sampai ke rambut, dan kita berjalan pulang

tanpa tahu sedikitpun bahwa kita akan mendapat masalah."

"Itu salahmu."

"Salahku?"

"Ya, kau ingat kan? Kita ada di sungai dan sangat becek karena hujan turun, dan kau bilang kau pernah mendengar umma mu bilang akan pergi ke spa untuk mandi lumpur. Jadi kita melihat ada lumpur dan memutuskan, siapa yang butuh spa?" Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Oh ya. Aku ingat sekarang. Sepertinya ide yang bagus saat itu."

"Selalu seperti itu, kan? Seperti saat kita memasukkan mantel bulu umma mu di mesin cuci."

"Yah," katanya, "atau ketika kita menelepon 911 karena kita mendengar orang tuamu di kamar tidur mengeluarkan suara aneh dan kita pikir mereka terluka."

Jongin meringis. "Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memblokir dari ingatanku, tapi terima kasih untuk mengingatkannya." Kyungsoo tertawa. "Maaf."

"Kupikir itu setelah orang tua kita berkumpul dan memasang pagar pemisah. Mereka pikir akan lebih aman jika kita berpisah." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kupikir mereka benar." Mereka berjalan beberapa saat tanpa berbicara, lalu ia berkata, "Keduanya."

"Keduanya?"

"Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi," katanya sambil teringat pertanyaannya dan tersipu.

"Mm, jadi, kau biasanya seperti itu?"

"Nggak, aku biasanya pakai piyama biru muda dengan kaki di dalamnya." Dia tertawa. "Masih punya itu hah?"

"Tapi untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Tuan Penasaran, nggak, itu bukan kebiasaanku. Aku barusan mandi dan lelah, jadi aku berbaring istirahat sedikit dan tahu-tahu aku sudah tidur." Pikirannya melayang kembali tentang apa yang telah benar-benar dia lakukan sebelum tidur, dan ia memandang Kyungsoo. Jongin punya perasaan dia juga berpikir tentang hal itu. Ketika ia memandangnya, ia teringat deskripsi Sehun tentang Kyungsoo. Sangat cantik. Pada saat ini, ia harus setuju dengan Sehun-temanya.

Dia selalu menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai Yeoja kecil yang jadi teman bermainnya, bahkan saat ia semakin dewasa dan mulai berubah. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya malam kemarin telah mengguncang gambar lama tentang dia, dan sekarang ia melihat hal-hal yang ia lewatkan olehnya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah persimpangan, dan saat mereka menyeberang jalan, Jongin melihat sebuah mobil menuju kearah mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan bergegas membimbingnya menyeberangi jalan. Ketika mereka sampai di trotoar, dia menunduk dan melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya, dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Apa itu tadi?

Jongin melirik untuk melihat reaksinya, tapi Kyungsoo hanya tampak tersenyum puas. Mereka semakin dekat dengan jalan menuju rumah mereka, dan ketika mereka melewati sebuah bangku, ia bertanya, "Bisakah kita berhenti di sini sebentar?" Kyungsoo tampak penasaran, tapi berkata, "Tentu."

Mereka duduk dan Jongin mulai mengumpulkan pikirannya. Dia sudah berpikir untuk menceritakan ini padanya, dan ingin melakukannya dengan benar.

" Kyungsoo," ia memulai, "Saat kita nggak berteman dulu, aku benar-benar melakukan hal-hal jahat padamu, dan aku ingin minta maaf."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. " Jongin, kau seorang anak laki-laki, dan aku adalah anak perempuan yang selalu mengikutimu. Aku pikir ada hukum alam yang menyatakan bahwa anak laki-laki harus bersikap jahat pada anak perempuan pada usia itu."

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Nggak, itu berbeda. Kebanyakan anak laki-laki dan perempuan nggak punya persahabatan seperti kita. Dan aku jahat padamu meskipun yang kau mau hanya persahabatan.

Ketika aku berpikir tentang beberapa hal yang kita ... aku ... lakukan padamu, aku merasa sangat malu."

Kyungsoo diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku selalu tahu ada sesuatu yang istimewa di antara kita. Aku tahu kita akhirnya akan berteman baik lagi."

"Dan kau benar. Disinilah kita, bersahabat lagi."

"Ya, sahabat." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi ada sesuatu di balik matanya dan ia tahu ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

Itu adalah gilirannya untuk berhenti sejenak dan berpikir. Dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ada sebuah lukisan di perpustakaan di atas tangga - satu karya Monet kupercaya - dan aku berjalan melewatinya selama bertahun-tahun berpikir itu hanya gumpalan warna. Lalu suatu hari di kelas Seni kami membahas tentang lukisan klasik, dan lukisan itu adalah salah satunya. Guru bicara tentang apa arti lukisan itu, dan semua benda di dalamnya disimbolisasikan. Waktu berikutnya saat aku berada di perpustakaan aku melihat lukisan itu dengan sudut pandang yang benar-benar baru." Dia menatapnya, alisnya berkerut.

"Sama juga dengan manusia," lanjutnya. "kau memnadang mereka dengan satu sudut pandang selama bertahun-tahun, dan kemudian sesuatu terjadi dan kau memahami sesuatu di dalamnya yang kau nggak lihat sebelumnya."Dia menatapnya. " Jongin, apa kau ngomongin tentang kita?"

"Aku selalu melihat kau sebagai teman Kyungsoo, dan aku masih melakukannya. Tapi sesuatu terjadi baru-baru ini dimana aku mulai melihatmu secara berbeda."

"Berbeda? Bagaimana?"

"Yah," ia ragu-ragu, "Bagiku, kau selalu jadi temanku, yang kebetulan seorang yeoja. Namun belakangan, aku lebih banyak memikirkan tentang aspek perempuan nya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aspek perempuan? aku sendiri juga bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan menyadarinya."

Jongin tersipu. "Aku mungkin agak lambat menyadarinya tapi aku nggak buta."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Jadi Jongin, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aspekperempuan ku?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Akhir-akhir ini kau Kyungsoo selalu memenuhi pikiranku-entahlah. Tapi hati kecilku selalu ingin melihat wajahmu, mendengar suara mu..bahkan aroma tubuhmu" Jongin hanya menatap dalam mata kyungsoo yang indah itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Maksudku..aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku, jantung ku berdebar-debar dan aku merasa harus selalu dekat denganmu. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta…padamu "Jongin kemudian mengambil tangan kyungsoo dan meletakkan diatas dada bidang nya.

"Kau merasakannya Kyungsoo ? aku seperti akan mati karena jantungku berdetak sangat cepat ketika didekatmu" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sungguh dia tidak menyangka jika Jongin mencintainya. Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak memberi tahu semua orang bahwa sahabat kecilnya-orang yang ia cintai diam-diam juga mencintai nya.

" Kyungsoo… mungkin ini terlambat, tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Buat aku untuk selalu mencintaimu selamanya" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang sangat tampan di wajahnya.

"Jong-Jongin a-aku… kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan ? jangan beri aku harapan palsu Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam tidak berani menatap pada Jongin, takut semua ini hanya bualan semata.

" Kyungsoo.. tatap aku, lihat di mataku. Apa aku berbohong ?" Perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah cantiknya dan menatap lekat sepasang iris kecoklatan yang sangat indah milik ! Dia tidak berbohong!

" Aku percaya Jongin, A-akuu… Nado Saranghae" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya. " Gomawo Kyungsoo… Saranghae..Saranghae" Jongin terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata cinta pada Kyungsoo sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Yeojachingu barunya itu.

" Nado..nado..nado saranghae Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo membalasa dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar diwajahnya, sungguh sangat cantik!

Kegiatan peluk-memeluk mereka terhenti ketika terdengar suara klakson mobil. Mereka mendongak dan melihat umma Kyungsoo berhenti di tepi jalan sambil menatap mereka curiga.

" Kyungsoo," katanya, "umma selesai lebih cepat dari yang kukira. kau siap pergi?"

"Tunggu sebentar, umma " jawab Kyungsoo, dan berbalik kembali ke arah Jongin. "Aku harus segera pergi Jongin, apa kau ingin pulang ? umma bias mengantar mu dulu" Jongin tertawa. "Aku masih ingin disini, pergilah... hati-hati" jawab Jongin sambil mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Ne ..Jongin, apa kau mau berkencan bersamaku? Kencan pertama kita?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu. bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat dan pergi kencan untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Kedua kali ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung .

"Ya. Ini kencan pertama kita" Jongin menjawab sambil mencubit pipi chubby Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ini kencan." Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polos -Astaga! Kyungsoo kau membuat adikku terbangun!

Kyungsoo berseri-seri menatapnya. Jongin pikir matanya tampak jangan lupakan pipi chubby nya yang merona-malu mungkin.

"Aahh.. k-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, umma sudah terlalu lama menunggu" katanya, dan melompat dari bangku dan pergi ke mobil.

Kyungsoo tampak senang.

Dia melihat kea rah Jongin berada,di masih membayangkan kejadian tadi, seorang Kim Jongin sudah menjadi Namjachingu nya… Demi semua piyama Pororo imutnya, dia sangat mencintai namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Kim Jongin! Saranghae" Batin Kyungsoo

Jongin Pov

Sungguh! aku masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Si botol cola -Ani Kyungsoo maksudku kini menjadi kekasihku. Yeoja yang berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongin gila karena nya. Tapi... apa aku harus memberi tahu tentang kalung ini pada Kyungsoo ? Aaahh.. jangan! apa jadinya kalau dia tahu aku pernah mengintip nya. Lebih baik aku buang saja kalung ini, siapa tahu ada orang yang beruntung(?) yang menemukannya, seperti Aku ! toh, sekarang aku tidak memerlukan kalung ini lagi, sekarang aku bisa leluasa mengintip -Oh bukan! tapi bercinta dengan baby kYungsoo ku yang seksi itu hahaha.."

Jongin pov end

" Nah.. kalung, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. berkat kau aku bisa menemukan cinta sejati ku. tugas mu sekarang sudah selesai... semoga oarang yang menemukanmu bisa beruntung seperti ku" Jongin melemparkan kalung itu dengan sangat kencang, sehingga dia pun tidak tahu akan jatuh dimana

" Haah... sebaiknya aku pulang, mungkin nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang panjang sekaligus melelahkan unytuk ku dan baby soo...Aishh jinjja!" Jongintersenyum seperti orang gila disepanjang jalan pulang kerumahnya. tentunya sambil membayangkan gaya apa saja yang bakal dipakainya nanti, atau dimana saja ia bakal bercinta, atau dimana letak _sweet-spot_ Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah tidak sabar.

**END**

**Apa ini ? aku nggak berbakat biki sequel jadinya yaa Cuma gini…aneh. Mian**

**THANKS TO**

**t.a . wenwen . Gigi onta . yeoljja .alit dwi astrini . blackwhite1214 . Kartikadyo96 . chanB**

**MAKASIH BANGETTT n_n and buat para SIDER juga makasihhh banget udah sempetin baca ff absurd ini :)**

**maaf gak bisa bales review kalian sati-satu**

**semoga suka dengan sequel abal2 ini :D**


	3. Hollowman! Nc

**Hollowman [amulete another storie]**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**Main cast: KIM JONGIN & D.O KYUNGSOO **

**WARNING : TYPO AND BORING **

**.**

**.**

**NEED COMMENT**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**ff ini request dari -dolala- semoga suka ya :)  
**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Author pov

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, dia mengenakan jubbah mandinya yang berwarna pink pucat. Tetesan air masih terlihat Rambut hitam panjang nya, yang membuat jubbah mandinya yang memang sangat tipis menjadi basah dan mencetak lekuk tubuh sexynya. Lihatlah.. payudara besar Kyungsoo yang menyembul dengan nipple yang menegang –mungkin- dibalik kain tipis itu. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja rias nya, tetapi suara bel pintu apartement mewahnya berbunyi. Mungkin ada tamu –pikirnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan –masih- menggunakan jubbah tipisnya, masa bodo dengan penampilan. Dia mengintip dari lubang kecil ditengah-tengah pintu, kosong! Tidak ada siapapun. Karena penasaran dia pun membuka pintu apartement nya, namun nihil! Tidak ada orang satu pun yang berlalu lalang dilorong apartement tersebut. Sepi, mungkin penghuni(?) apartement ini sudah tidur. Mengingat kini sudah tengah malam, 23:45 lebih tepatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, mungkin ia salah dengar. Dia kembali menutup pintu apartemenya tanpa menyadari ada sosok yang juga masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo merasakan bulu kuduk nya berdiri, dia merasa sedang diawasi seseorang. Kyungsoo menelusuri seluruh apartemet dengan mata besarnya yang bergerak-gerak penasaran. Kosong! Hanya dia seorang disini. Huh! Lebih baik aku segera pergi tidur sebelum aku masuk angin.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah duduk didepan meja rias yang lumayan besar. Ada sebuah cermin berbentuk bulat yang bias di ubah posisinya –digeser keatas-bawah. dan berbagai macam produk kecantikkan. Kyungsoo meraih sebuah Hairdrayer nya, suara bising langsung memenuhi kamar tersebut. Kyungsoo dalam posisi menunduk ketika mengeringkan rambutnya, ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya cermin didepanya telah bergeser kearah atas –sebelumnya lurus. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo kembali memposisikan cermin itu seperti semula, memantulkan reflika dirinya. Cantik!

Gsdis bermata besar indah itu sekarangsedang mengoleskan lotion ketubuhnya. Dimenyingkap jubbah mandinya sehingga sebagian bahu kananya terekspos jangan lupakan payudara besar-bulat-kencangnya juga. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah cermin dan menangkup payudaranya, mengangkat dan meremasnya bersama-sama. Dia menahan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, menilai bagaimana payudaranya terlihat, dan membiarkannya turun lagi. Dia tidak menyadari ada sosok yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyungsoo sudah terlihat menguap beberapa kali, dia ingin cepat tidur diranjang empuknya. Kyungsoo memakai sebuah gaun tidur tipis tanpa lengan, modelnya seperti sebuah cardigan yang hanya diikat dibagian atasnya saja. Dan membiarkan perut rata nya terbuka. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya ia hanya memakai underware berwarna pink senada dengan atasannya. Kyungsoo tidak mengenakan bra nya ketika tidur. Dengan cepat ia menghempaskan tubuh sexy ke atas ranjang berukuran king size dengn sprei berwarna putih bersih.

Sosok 'tidak terlihat' yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ranjang, meninggalkan bekas jejak kaki dikarpet bludru itu. Sosok tersebut berdiri didepan ranjang kyungsoo, mata tajam dengan iris coklatnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat.

Kyungsoo merasakan tiupan angina yang lumayan kencang, bahkan gaun tidurnya jadi tersingkap memperlihatkan perut ratanya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat kana-kirinya, tidak mungkinkan apartement mewah ini menggunakan kipas angin ? tentu saja tidak!

Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan ketika sprei diranjang nya berkerut seperti sedang ada yang menaiki –merangkak- kearahnya. Siapa pikirnya ?

Author pov end

" AAAAA… Jangan ganggu aku, kumohon hiks.. pergi!" Kyungsoo menjerit ketakutan ketika dia merasakan ada 'sosok' diatasnya, dia merasakan terpaan nafas hangat di wajahnya –sangat dekat.

" S-siapa kau ? pergi.. hiks aku mohon" air matanya sudah menganak sungai diwajah cantiknya.

Fuuhhhh… sosok tersebut dengan sengaja meniupkan napas hangatnya diwajah Kyungsoo.

" Siapa pun dirimu.. jangan ganggu aku ..hiks..hiks… pergiiiii!" Kyungsoo hendak turun dari ranjang, tetapi ada sebuah tangan yang besar yang lebih cepat mencengkram tangan nya kuat. Kyungsoo semakin terisak ketika ada benda –bibir- yang kenyal dan basah menghisap kuat leher jenjang putih-mulusnya.

" Mhhh.." Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika bibir sexy sialannya mengeluarkan lenguhan menjijikan –pikirnya.

"Ooouhhhhhh…. aahhhh…." Suara desahan itu semakin kencang ketika bibir sosok diatasnya itu sedang menjelajahi payudara Kyungsoo. Memainkan kedua nipple-nya yang bewarna coklat muda dengan jari-jarinya. Ia menjilati puting kiri Kyungsoo dan mencubit-cubit puting kanan yeoja itu.

" Hiks… Brengsek! Siapa kau sebenarnya ? hah! Hiks…Tunjukkan dirimu dasar pengecut!" tangan mungil Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan besar sosok itu. namun percuma, tenaga Kyungsoo kalah telak!

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sosok tersebut merobek gaun tipis Kyungsoo sehingga menjadi dua bagian. Rupanya hari ini hari keberuntungan nya. Sosok itu langsung dihadiahi dengan payudara Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun.

Dengan cepat sosok itu mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan sobekan gaun nya ke kepala ranjangnya dengan kencang.

" Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek? lepaskan, ini sakit hiks..hiks" Kyungsoo sedikit meronta ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kencang mengikat tangannya. Dia seperti orang gila sekarang, berbicara dengan sosok transparan tapi bisa disentuh dan menyentuh itu. Sial!

" Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, jadilah anak baik dan kau akan menyukai nya" Sosok diatas Kyungsoo akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, suara yang bass yang berat.. sangat sexy!

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mendengar sosok itu bersuara. Suara itu! Kyungsoo mengenal suara itu. Dia tidak asing dengan suara khas namja ini. Dia…

"Aaaaahhh… jangan menggodaku" Kyungsoo terus meliukkan tubunya, lidah sosok itu sangat panas. Ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Namja itu menghisap dan menggigit nipple Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil yang sedang menikmati eskrimnya. Ia terus menghisapi dan menjilati puting Kyungsoo sampai berwarna kemerahan.

Sosok itu juga meninggalkan banyak kissmark di dada dan leher Kyungsoo, menunjukkan kalau Kyungsoo mutlak miliknya.

"Mhhh, Ahhhn~" Kyungsoo hampir menjerit saat merasakan Jilatan namja itu sudah turun ke perut Kyungsoo yang rata. Menusuk pusar Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mengerang lemah.

"Vaginamu indah …" ujar sosok itu sambil mulai menjilati bibir vagina Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam mendengar sebuah pujian(?) tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengerang lagi. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak, seperti menyambut sapuan lidah makhluk transparan pada vaginanya. Kyungsoo merasa kehilangan ketika sosok itu berhenti menjilat. Tetapi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat lagi saat dia menjilat bagian dalam pahanya. Itu adalah titik sensitifnya. Namja itu menjilati bagian dalam kedua paha Kyungsoo, dari sekitar lutut ke arah pangkal paha. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat sosok itu semakin gila. Dijilatinya celah vagina Kyungsoo dari bawah, menyusurinya dengan lembut sampai bertemu klitorisnya.

"Ooouhhhhhh…. aahhhh…."

"Kau begitu indah...kau menikmatinya bukan" kata sosok itu, lalu tiba-tiba ia menghisap klitoris Kyungsoo. Akibatnya luar biasa. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, dari bibirnya keluar rintihan seperti suara anak kucing. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ledakan orgasme melanda tubuhnya.

"Hhaaah…hahh..Aaaaaahhhhh" Kyungsoo berbaring sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

" Aku akan masuk " sosok itu berujar sambil melepaskan mendorong juniornya yang besar-keras-panjang.

"Mmpphh..." Kyungsoo berusaha menjerit tapi bibirnya ditutupi oleh bibir tebal yang sangat memabukkan.

sosok itu menggeram saat juniornya sudah masuk secara keseluruhan. Kyungsoo menjepitnya dengan kuat dan ia hampir gila. ia bisa merasakan sesuatu berwarna merah mengalir disela juniornya. Darah dan Kyungsoo perawan!

" tuan…" panggil Kyungsoo malu-malu sambil menatap keatas –jongin. Entah kenapa ketika Kyungsoo mengetahui sosok yang ada diatasnya jantungnya berdebar-debar dan muka nya menjadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

sosok itu menciumi leher Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ya., sayang" jawabnya dengan suara berat dan dalam.

" Aku ingin melihatmu" Kyungsoo ingin sekali melihat sosok itu yang berada diatasnya-didalamnya.

"lihatlah kedepan..kau akan menyukaia nya" Kyusoo dibuat terkejut ketika melihat cermin besar dihadapannya. Pipi chubby nya memerah seperti apel. Disana ia hanya melihat dirinya seorang dengan keadaan yang sangat panas. Tangan terikat, leher dan dadanya penuh bercak kemerahan dengan kakinya yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan vagina nya yang berkedut basah.

sosok itu dengan tidak sabaran meng in-out kan juniornya yang dijepit oleh vagina Kyungsoo yang sempit.

"Ahhhh, mmhhh.." Kyungsoo terus meggerakkan tangan berusaha melepas ikatan Jongin, tetapi usaha nya sia-sia. Tangannya perih dan memerah.

"Di sana, Tuan!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat sosok itu menumbuk _sweet-spot_-nya dengan brutal.

"Ouh, _yeah_," sosok tampan itu mendongak keenakan karena Kyungsoo menjepitnya kian keras.

Kyungsoo masih melihat kearah cermin bagaimana tubuhnya tersentak-sentak seiring dengan bertambah cepatnya tuan sosok diatasnya meng in-outkan juniornya. Payudara nya bergoyang dengan putting yang sudah sangat tegang. Tubuhnya mengkilat karena peluh mereka..Kyungsoo ingin melihat sosok itu. Sekarang!

"Ahhhh, mmhhh… aku ingin melihatmu. Diatasku" mata sayu Kyungsoo menyiratkan keinginan nya sudah tidak terbendung. Dan sosok itu kemudian menarik kasar kalung berbandul bulat dengan warna hitam mengkilap di lehernya tersebut hingga putus. Clingg~ Akhirnya Kyungsoo bias melihat bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin berada diatasnya.. sosok transparan yang sedang menyetubuhinya. Jongin terlihat sangat tampan! Rambutnya berantakan dan sedikit lepek namun terlihat semakin sexy. Bahu dan dadanya begitu bidang dan kokoh Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Abs samar miliknya dengan kulit coklat yang mengkilat karena keringat. Dan mata Kyungsoo turun menuju selangkangannya. Disana, junior Jongin terbenam(?) dengan sempurna divagina sempitnya. Sangat panas pikirnya.

" Bergeraklah lebih cepat, aku milikmu Jonginie"Kyungsoo berbisik dengan suara seraknya.

Jongin dengan senang hati meningkatkan kecepatan genjotannya sementara Kyungsoo mendesah lebih keras. Apalagi setelah Jongin menusuknya di beberapa tempat berbeda dan menemukan _sweet-spot_-nya, suara Kyungsoo hampir habis.

"Jongin! Terus lebih dalammm Aahhh~ " Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali saat Jongin menumbuk _sweet-spot_-nya dengan brutal.

" Baby.. kau begitu semphittt…Nikmathhh" Jongin mendongak keenakan karena Kyungsoo menjepitnya kian keras.

Jongin makin menggila. Hentakannya mulai berubah kasar sampai tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak ke menggeram saat dirasa klimaksnya sudah dekat. Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"J-jongin. Aku sampai," bisik Kyungsoo saat klimaksnya hampir datang.

"Bersama-aahhh," suara Jongin terdengar sangat frustasi di antara gerakannya yang makin liar.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menggila, dan setelah beberapa genjotan dalam, mereka sampai dibarengi desahan panjang yang memenuhi kamar itu.

Jongin ambruk menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudian berguling kesamping Kyungsoo dan melepaskan Ikatan pada tangan mungil itu. Merah! Pasti perih. Jongin mengecupi bekas kemerahan ditangan Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta.

"Mian, aku menyakitimu" Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Aku mencintai mu…saranghae"

Chup! Jongin mengecup bibir bengkak Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut.

"Gwencana, aku menyukainya. Nado saranghae Jonginie " Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

" Jonginie.. Kenapa kau tidak terlihat tadi ? maksudku, kau bisa menghilang ? Kyungsoo menyerukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya.. aku..aku Aishh! Aku bingung harus bicara apa" Jongin sebenarnya ingin jujur pada kyungsoo perihal kalung ajaibnya yang membuat dia tidak(?) sengaja mengintip Kyungsoo yang sedang Martubrasi. Tapi kata-kata yang ia susah payah susun hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Mwo ? kau ingin bicara apa Jonginie ? kenapa kau terlihat gugup seperti itu ?" Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat Jongin yang sedang meggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Aku.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip kau sedang telanjang dan martubrasi…hehe" Demi kulit sexy nya, jongin sangat malu untuk mengakui kegiatan ababil mengintip Kyungsoo..Urrgg memalukan!

"Kau.. mengintip ? Aku ? bagaimana bisa ?"Mata Kyungsoo membola ketika mendengar pengakuan Kekasihnya…dia malu.

"sebenarnya… kalung ajaib ini yang membuatku mengintipmu, kalung ini bias membuat orang yang memakai nya tidak terlihat. Ini kalung ajaib, sungguh aku tidak bebohong" Jongin menunjukkan benda di tangannya, sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bulat berkilauan yang sedikit bercahaya di bawah permukaannya yang mengkilap dan halus berwarna hitam. Indah pikir Kyungsoo!

"Kau menghilang ? kalung ajaib ? bagaimana bisa Jonginie.. kau jangan bercanda. Dan lagi, kau sudah melihatku telanjang Jongin? Demi tuhan ! aku sangat malu" wajah Kyungsoo sudah seperti kepiting rebus hingga ketelinganya.

"Aku tidak berbohong chagi, aku mendapat kalung ini dari seorang kakek bernama kris yang aku tolong dijalan dulu" Jongin menjelaskan asal mula ia mendapatkan kalung keramta ajaibnya itu pada Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa baru mengatakannya ? Dan kau!.." Kyungsoo memencet hidung puppy jongin dengan gemas. "…. Dengan seenaknya masuk kekamar ku dengan keadaan telanjang dan hampir memperkosaku. Jahat sekali!" Kyungsoo melepaskan cubitannya lalu berbalik memunggungi Jongin,. Merajuk, Ohhh imut sekali.

" Tapi kau menyukaianya bukan ? bahkan kau mendesahkan namaku berulang kali.. aaahhh Jonginiehh.. aigo~ sexy sekali kekasih pororo ku ini" Jongin dengan gemas memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sedang merona heboh. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyerukkan wajahnya yang mereah didada bidang jongin. Ia malu sekali!

"Jonginie.. aku ingin tidur, memelukmu" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menghadap wajah tampan Jongin dengan tatapan ala Puppy andalannya.

"Kemarilah, Selamat malam" Setelah menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua, Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo. Dan mendekap Kyungsoo erat dengan tangan besar nan hangatnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua insan ini untuk menuju alam mimpi, bibir mereka menampilkan senyum kebahagiaan. Tidur dipelukan orang yang kau cintai memang menyenangkan. Semoga mimpi indah Kyungsoo.. Jongin.

.

.

.

END

Aduuhhhh! Maaf kan saya niatnya mau biki nc yang di hollowman(?) tapi jadinya begini. Absurd!

Ff ini merupakan request dari maaf banget yah " dolala " aku Cuma bisa biki kaya gini hehehe

Jangan kapok baca ff aku selanjutnya yahhh…see you


End file.
